


Money Money

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Garp has a lot of money, he chose to use it wisely.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Monkey D Garp leaned over the deck and stared down at his collection of coins, some were dated back over a hundred years. He grinned as he carefully picked them up and ran a hand over their cool surface.

Garp smiled sadly as he knew he could no longer keep them, he was going to sell them off to others who enjoyed collecting these coins as much as him. They seemed kind of meaningless to him over the past few years. He admired them, cleared them and then placed back on the shelf until the next time he wanted to look at them.

"But what should I do with the money?" Garp said as he sit down at his deck, he was not one to care much about money, loving the simpler things in life. His mind wandered over to his grandson Luffy. "Maybe I'll just give it to him." Garp said with a grin, he was retired now is it did not matter if he gave money to a pirate. Garp let out a laugh and leaned over to think of a way to get the money he makes when he sales the coins.


	2. Chapter 2

"A bank for pirates!?" Nami cried out as she could not believe her ears, she held the newspaper close to her. "A newspaper for pirates?!"

Luffy laughed loudly at the dining table, the other crew members also could not believe what they were hearing and seeing. Alongside the normal messenger gull was a different way, one that designed for pirate and was ran by a former pirate or was what was said.

"A bank!" Nami said again in shock, "For pirates! As long as you have a bounty on your head, any pirate can make an account with them. They work in secret location in the Four Blue Seas and the Grand Line and are coming to the New World in a few days."

"It is properly a trap," Robin said calmly a let an arm with an eye on it appear over Nami's shoulder and read some of the pages there. "No way pirates would leave the money there. Oh look you can get a book and which place has a unique stamp, so no one but the working can give or take the money..."

"Sounds interesting!" Luffy declared as he jumped up and ran over to Nami and glanced over her shoulder.

"Luffy! WE are not going!" Nami shouted at him as she pulled him away. Luffy pouted a little, but as soon as he spotted Sanji coming with the food, he soon bounced back.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we here!" Usopp said loudly from behind Luffy's back, "This is a trap. This has gotta be a trap!"

Luffy just laughed and strolled right up to the seastone cage that was in front of the counter.

"LUFFY!" The whole crew shouted as the caged slammed shut, Zoro reached off his swords but remembered that he had to leave them in the lobby. Zoro glared at the person behind the counter.

"Monkey D Luffy...mmmm..." The cashier boomed out as he checked some records, "Seems that someone has already opened an account for you."

"Huh?" Luffy said as he blinked in confusion, "Really? Who?" The Straw-Hat crew members fell silent and frowned as they listened.

The monster-like person grinned showing Luffy a row of blackening and yellow teeth, "Your grandfather, it opened the account when we first got up and running. Let me make up an account book for you and you can see how much he put in. Also, there was a note to be attached to whoever would serve you. So I need to get my manager." With that, the cashier stood and walked off, while humming merrily.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp called from outside the cage, "Are you sure about this? Would your grandpa really make you an account?!"

"I don't know!" Luffy said as he laughed loudly, the whole thing seemed to amuse him.


	4. Chapter 4

"These prices are daylight robbery!" Nami screamed as she stared down at the information pack, "They charge for taking out and for putting it in!"

"I guess they have to make money from this somehow..." Zoro said as he glanced down at his account book, not understanding why he had to get one but his captain had jumped up and down for them all to get one.

"I'm not putting anything in..." Nami said as she opened the account book herself, and stopped walking as her eyes widen, "HUH!? There is money already in the account?!"

"What?" Usopp and Chopper said together as they too looked for their account books amongst the paperwork. They stared in disbelief at the books.

"What is going on?" Robin asked no one as she showed her own book to them, "We all have money in them?"

Zoro, Franky, Brook and Sanji all opened their books and they too had money in them.

"This is strange..." Brook breathe out as he looks down at Sanji's book, "Why does Sanji have more than me?"

"And why do I have more than Zoro?" Franky asked as he held up his book towards Zoro's.

"No no." Usopp said to them with a frown, "I think you're missing the point here. Why do I have the lowest?!"

"You and me have the same amount," Zoro said dully as he glanced over at Usopp's book.

"I have the same amount as Sanji!" Chopper said aloud, seemingly very happy.

"I have the same as Nami.." Robin said with a kind smile as she glanced down at the shocked navigator.

"Let's rank them," Sanji said with a smirked, as he blows out a puff of smoke from his lips "That means you came in the last place mosshead."

"Don't be stupid." The swordsman said with a smirk of his own, "The one with the less money comes in the first place."

"How does that work out!" Sanji shouted out as he moved readying himself for a fight.

"The one with less uses the money more responsible." Zoro said as he narrowed his good eyes at the blonde, "The one with more is a moron who does not know handle it." Zoro glance to his left and saw Chopper staring at him with sad eyes, "Not you Chopper, you properly had a little more because you are the youngest."

Chopper grinned at this and smile happily.

"Oi!" Luffy called as he run-up to the group, "Have you seen your books?" Everyone nodded their heads and held their up for him to see. "Shishishishishi! I got the most!"

Zoro and Sanji raised their eyes at this and came forward to see Luffy's book he was now holding out to them. He then held up a piece of paper.

"The money is my grandpa!" Luffy declared with a grin, he gazed down at the paper "It's my inheritance money! Sanji and Chopper since you are my doctor and chief, you're getting the most, Brook grandpa knows how much I love musicians, so he gave you a lot! Franky because you take care of my ship, he said he would sure you get a good amount. Grandpa said it works out the amount for the others based on what you would get if you worked in the marines over a course of three years."

The crew smile at this and started walking back to the ship.

"Oh! And one more thing!" Luffy said loudly as he watched his crew turn to him, he could not get the grin off his face. "It seems that grandpa was the one who started up both the pirate bank and the pirate newspaper!"

" _ **HUH?!**_ " The whole crew of the Straw-Hat Pirates screamed, not believing what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Monkey D Garp grinned and leaned back in his seat and glanced over the paperwork before him, it was so boring. But he was surprised himself at how well his new hobby was going, it was only meant as a joke and something to pass his retirement days by.

Garp laughed and laughed, knowing he was ripping off pirates with the amounts he was charging them. But they were pirates, so he was sure that it was alright. He rubbed his beard, think that Luffy could take over this growing business when he gave up being a pirate.

Garp started laughing louder.


End file.
